


Sister

by spaceMaverick



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Reunions, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: (im literally posting this with no context to my ocs' story. i just want this to be easily accessible to me)Before setting out on their journey, the Storm takes a break. Hollypaw and Puzzle have a talk.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 4





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> these characters are about to start a new prophecy-style journey. theres a few cats from each clan, plus puzzle the kittypet.
> 
> Characters that speak/are mentioned:
> 
> Lightningpaw: cream tabby tom with curled ears. SkyClan.  
> Hollypaw: brown longhair tom. RiverClan.  
> Puzzle: fluffy tortoiseshell molly. Kittypet.  
> Emberpaw: fluffy ginger tabby molly. ThunderClan.  
> Umbrapaw: small black tom with a white paw and tail-tip. ShadowClan.  
> Shrewpaw: tortoiseshell tom. WindClan.

“And once we reach the top of this hill, we’ll have a nice vantage-point of the area around us.” Lightningpaw was gesturing every-which-way as he addressed the group, just like he always did. Hollypaw tried his best to keep track of what the erratic tom was saying. _Why do SkyClan cats talk so fast?_

After Lightningpaw finished his instructions, the group divided slightly to talk amongst each other before starting the trek up the steep hill. He sat and began washing his paws, when he noticed Puzzle sit down in front of him.

“Yes?” Hollypaw asked, looking up from his paw.

Puzzle jolted, as if she didn’t expect Hollypaw to acknowledge her. “Hi,” she said, voice high.

“What’s up?” Hollypaw coaxed. “Like, do you need something, or…?”

“Oh. Yeah. Um, can I talk to you? In private?” The kittypet glanced around anxiously.

“Sure.” Hollypaw stood and followed Puzzle to a spot next to some bushes, slightly removed from the rest of the group. She sat down and fidgeted with her paws until Hollypaw sat, too.

“You said you were a rogue, right? Before you joined RiverClan?” Puzzle’s words were coming out faster than they usually did.

“Yeah,” Hollypaw replied. “I went over that in our ‘overshare about our pasts’ party.” In an effort to become closer as a team, the cats told stories about themselves, which quickly became an excuse to unload trauma. “What about it?”

“Was… has- has your name always been ‘Holly?’ Like, before it was Hollypaw?” Puzzle stumbled over her words, sounding desperate.

“Yes?” When Puzzle didn’t reply, seemingly lost in thought, he reached out a paw to her. “Are you okay, Puzzle?”

The molly looked up at him. Her eyes widened as they met his. “Holly… Hollypaw, before I was a kittypet…” She tore her eyes away from him for a moment, only to look back again. “My name. When I was born? It was Violet.”

Hollypaw froze. “You… but- Violet was my brother.” She had to be mixing things up.

Puzzle shifted around on her haunches. “About that,” she sighed. “Violet _was_ your brother. But I had so much time to think after I left Birch’s den… and that just doesn’t fit.”

The world was fuzzy around Hollypaw. He was still processing that his sibling was here, right in front of him- that she was right under his nose for _moons_ and he didn’t even notice.

“When twolegs captured me, I was terrified. But then I was taken in by some really nice ones, and I loved the name they gave me… are you listening?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m listening.” Hollypaw’s voice sounded distant. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes. “Vi… Puzzle, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you…” He trailed off, but Puzzle rushed in and brushed her cheek against his, purring loudly. A purr kicked on in his throat as well, and he finally returned the cheek-brush. “I never stopped thinking about you,” he continued. “Not even for a day. Oh, StarClan, Puzzle…”

“I missed you, too,” Puzzle said. “I looked for you until I was captured, but it looks like being captured lead to seeing you again.”

Hollypaw purred louder. “...We should get back to the rest of the group…” he was reluctant, and the sentence was barely understandable through his purring, but Puzzle nodded and pulled away from him. They walked back to the rest of the group, pelts brushing.

“There you are!” Emberpaw called. She paused, eyeing how close they were standing. “What were you doing?”

“Uh.” Hollypaw paused. How was he going to explain this? There was so much history to go through, and different sides of the story, and-

“Hollypaw is my brother!” Puzzle meowed. She was loud enough that any cats who hadn’t heard Emberpaw’s greeting new they were back.

“How… does that work?” Emberpaw questioned, yellow eyes narrowing in confusion.

“When my mother left, she took my brother with her,” Hollypaw began. “That brother turned out to be a sister, who is Puzzle.”

“My rogue name was Violet. We didn’t recognize each other because of Hollypaw’s vague story he told us and my name change.”

“Wow,” Umbrapaw breathed. The ShadowClan apprentice was one of Puzzle’s closest friends before they left on their journey. He looked back and forth between Hollypaw and Puzzle. “You do look a lot alike,” he said.

“True, true. But _just_ different enough to be infuriatingly confusing.” Shrewpaw seemed to be scanning them up and down, over and over again. Hollypaw felt his pelt heat up under the tom’s careful gaze.

“That’s honestly really cool,” Lightningpaw remarked. “Can… can we keep moving, though? Dark always seems to come sooner than we expect.” The group chuckled at Lightningpaw’s terrible conversation skills and followed him on their way up the hill. Hollypaw looked over at Puzzle, who grinned before bumping her shoulder into his. Hollypaw smiled back and laid his tail over her back.

It felt good to have his sister back.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been lying around in my google docs for so long and i really like it so i figured i might as well share it.
> 
> ive since abandoned this "arc" of my ocs lives. i got more interested in emberpaw's (embergaze's) kits and their generation! these characters still exist but their story about leaving the clans is more or less scrapped. i couldnt make it work lol


End file.
